blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Driving Force/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Daniel Ife Miguel Martinez-Joffre Series Animation Supervisor Wade Cross Art Directors Maurice "Skip" Kimball Andy Poon Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Chuck Johnson Ken Faier Producers Tina Chow Logan McPherson Production Manager Katherine Chambers Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Joshua Pang Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistant Sheryl McGloffin Written By Jeff Borkin Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Morgan von Ancken Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Brian Cicero Research Coordinator Katherine Papazian Science Consultants Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Teresa L. Nighelli, M.S.Ed. Jenny Young Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Niki Foley Syr-Ivan Bennett Research Interns Carolina Aldas Meghan Wood Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Dusan Brown Jeff Bennett Dee Bradley Baker Kate Higgins Sunil Malhotra Alexander Polinsky James Patrick Stuart Angelina Wahler Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Casting Coordinators Lara Tran Shiondre Austin Casting Assistant Lyberti Nelson Talent Executive Michelle Levitt Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Engineers Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Force Written by Andrew Mendelson, Paul Rhim and Pinky Turzo for Noiselab Music Let's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim and John Zuker for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinators Kristina Rodriguez Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Supervising Storyboard Director Eddie Soriano Storyboard Directors Frank Ramirez Storyboard Artists Sujan Chowdhury Casey Sanborn Lauren Monardo Gramprey Robert Bandel Animatic Editor Anthony Orkin Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Senior Designer Benjamin Hayte Designer Michael Mitchell Junior Designers Amy Fielder Nicholas Hong Design PA Madison Tuff Design PA Intern Tim Melnyk Modeling Supervisor Jason Julich Lead Modelers Tim Magill Tosh Suo Senior Modelers Jason Chen Christopher French Chan Man Park Modelers Christopher Corvelli Robert Ghobril Ander Gutierrez Villegas Bradley Kotris Lillian Wong Junior Modelers Ezra Petruik Cristal Shea Aguirre Leyre Torres Cougan Waddell Modeling PA's Alberto Caprioli Rodrigo Lissoni Calder Moore Animation Supervisors Andrew Hudec Andrew Poon Senior Animators Lee Greenwood Myles McNeil Jonathan Moyes Junior Animators Anna-Maria Blazs Conner Ferguson Animators Bryan Gillingham Nicholas Hogan Myung Lee Animation PA's Hitoshi Aso Bradley Hale Mitchel Hutchinson Chanarat Temaismithi 2nd Unit Animation Director Wade Cross Senior Animator David Meigh Junior Animator Stanley Watt Animation PA Jeremie Melanson VFX Supervisor Ken Tsang VFX Lead Artst Keath Ling VFX Artist Tory Copithorne Imaging PA's Reese Bartlett Courtney Nadon Milos Radojkic Rodmon Sevilla Kevin Vizconde Scott Wilson Compositors David Dam Nirmal Gill James Reid Junior Compositors Nicolo Barco Bianca Desaulniers Remi Lariviere Denholm LaRoche Mauricio Pampin Post Production Supervisor/Online Editor Chris Thurston Editor Henry Wan Assistant Editor Lori Zei Online Assistant Adam Kube Manager of IT & Facilty Operations Steven O. Moore Systems Administration Peter Chung Martin Sykes Software Developers William Ching Andrew Liang Senior Facility Coordinator Katie Findlay Junior Facility Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Supervising Software Developer Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Priyam Banerjee Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Brian Kang Wesley Luk Megan Mitchell Jessica Ng Michelle Quan Gary Yau Production Assistants Tiarra Edmunson Jada McDermott Clayton Weins Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Junior Sound Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Gord Hillier Stefan Seslija Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Jared Lim Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Nerd_Corps_Entertainment_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2014 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the The Driving Force episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 1 credits